The Restroom Said Gentlemen
by PureSirius
Summary: What happens when someone switches the signs on teh restrooms in the airport and Kai and the rest of the bladebreakers accidently walk into the wrong bathroom? One shot RR!


Padfootlet: I got this idea while listening to a Twisted Christmas song called 'The Restroom door said Gentlemen.' Heh heh..hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

--------………-----

"Kaaaiiiii!!" Tyson whined, crossing his legs, forehead sweating.

The captain of the Bladebreakers gave an annoyed sigh. "If you even THINK about saying you're hungry…"

"I have to go to the bathrrom!"

"I thought you went when we left the hotel." Maz said, giving him a confused look

"I did! But plane rides always make me have to go!"

Kai growled. "You WANT me to die young don't you?" He glared at the younger teen, who was now dancing in place in the middle of the crowded airport.

"C'mon Kai, don't be so hard on him." Rei said to his captain. "Why don't we just find a bathroom? Besides I kind of have to go too."

Giving an annoyed sigh, Kai walked to the large navigation map of the airport that stood on the wall beside the tourist information desk. "There's a restroom around the corner." He said shortly, before heading off to the direction of the restrooms.

Unknown to them, a pair of ice blue eyes watched them, the figure smirked, this was going to be priceless! Too bad he wasn't going to be able to take pictures. Oh well…Kai would probably destroy them anyway. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed his teammates number, who was waiting one floor above for instructions, and the other who was waiting by the bathrooms that the Breakers were currently heading towards.

----……----

"YES!" Tyson cried, running to where he saw the signs for the rest rooms however, he stopped dead, and looked like we was about to cry.

'Out of Order.'

Kai had to hold back a laugh.

"There's another restroom on the next floor." Kenny said, looking at the map on the wall. No sooner had the words escaped his mouth, had the a red and blue blur flew pass him, causing his glasses to go askew.

Max, Kenny, Kai, and Rei all blinked.

"Did anyone know Tyson could run that fast?" Rei asked.

The other three shook their heads.

"Learn something knew everyday I suppose." Kenny said, adjusting his crooked glasses.

"C'mon guys. Tyson is probably going to get lost on his own." Max said, walkingahead of Kai and Rei.

"All the more reason to stay here." The blunette muttered, walking at a slower pace than Max and Kenny.

Rei chuckled, shaking his head at his captain's remark. "He's not THAT bad Kai."

"You're right…" Kai said simply, causing the neko-jin to blink, did Kai just agree with him that Tyson of ALL people wasn't that annoying?

"He's worse." The blunette finished.

Rei rolled his eyes. 'Figures'

They reached the next floor, to meet a frantic Tyson, who was dancing in place again, looking as if he was about to cry.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, but said noting.

"Kaaaaii! Where's the bathroom?!" Tyson whined.

"Tyson-" The blunette growled in an annoyed voice, only to be cut off by Max.

"It's over there Ty." The blond said, pointing to the restroom signs.

"SALVATION!" Tyson yelled so loud that people walking by stared.

Kai growled. 'Great with all this whining about having to go, I have to go now too.'

The rest of the Bladebreakers (minus Kenny who had sat down on a bench and began typing on Dizzi) followed the navy haired teen at a more reasonable pace, in aware that four pairs of mischievous eyes were following their every move.

Tala smirked. This was just too perfect.

-----……-----

Tyson entered the bathroom that was marked 'Gentlemen' on the door, only to walk two steps inside to see tow nuns, three old ladies, and a nurse, when Kai, Rei, and Max walked in as well.

Six high pitched screeches could be heard, and before they knew it, the six women were on them like angry bees.

"PERVERTS!" One of the old ladies yelled, spraying Tyson with a can of mace, while the other two began hitting Kai with their purses.

"AAARRRGGHH!!! MY EYES!" Tyson yelled, holding his face in his hands. "I'M BLIND!! BLIND! I'M NEVER GOING TO BLADE AGAIN!" The bluenette continued with his hysteric ranting, while Rei had been trying to fight off the two nuns. Who had already given him two black eyes, and poor Max had just gotten the nurses high heel up his behind.

"Damn it!" Kai yelled, as the two old ladies continued to beat him senseless with their bags. This was NOT his day. 'Are those things filled with BRICKS or something?!' He thought furiously.

"Watch your mouth you perv!" One of the old ladies beating him screeched like some giant crow, hitting him over the head with her bag, causing him to see stars.

Tyson had now begun running around the bathroom, with the third old lady chasing, hitting his with her purse as well, the poor blader still couldn't see, so he had succeeded in running into the two nuns who were pulling on Rei's ponytail, causing them to fall to the ground, much to Rei's relief.

"AAARRRGGGHH! Stupid hags!" Kai yelled. "Get off!" He yanked his scarf from the old ladies grasps.

"How DARE you!" One of the ladies screeched, ready to bang Kai over the head, hover, she missed when someone pulled the bluenette out of the bathroom by his scarf.

"Crazy bitches." Kai muttered, readjusting his scarf, which Rei had pulled him by.

Kenny looked up to see his friends walking towards him.

Kai's blue marking had been smeared, and he had a few bruises forming on his arms and face. Max looked ok, except he looked as if he was having trouble walking, while Rei who had two black eyes, making him look like a raccoon, was leading Tyson, who held his hands over his eyes, moaning about never being able to blade again.

"What happened?" The young genius asked alarmed.

"SOME one changed the friggin signs." Kai growled.

"I can't see!" Tyson continued to moan, forgetting about having to use the bathroom.

"Ow ow ow ow." Max winced as he tried to sit down.

"That is NOT something I want to repeat." Rei muttered.

"You said it." Max agreed. "I'm not going to be able to sit properly for a month! Who knew a nurses' shoe was THAT pointy."

"If I ever find that creep who switched the signs I'm going to kill them." Kai growled.

A light chuckled came from behind the beaten teens, "You wouldn't kill your childhood friends would you Kai?"

The blunette spun around, and glared into a pair of highly amused ice blue orbs.

"Tala?!" Rei blinked, as Tyson continued to moan, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

The captain of the Demolition Boys smirked.

'YOU STUPID MUTT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kai yelled, chasing the laughing redhead around the airport.

-------……..------

hehe…REVIEW!! Poor Blade Breakers…


End file.
